The Forgotten Journal Entry
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: All Might discovers something in Midoriya's journals that he perhaps should not have ever known.
1. Chapter 1

**[We wanted to keep our BNHA fics on one account, so we're sorry if you followed this story before on our other fandom account. Feel free to re-follow/fave if you like! Follow the account if you don't wanna miss future DekuMight (and eventually BakuDeku) fics!]**

* * *

 **Summary:**

All Might has known Deku for quite awhile and is quite pleased with his disciple's growth. There is still more growing to be done, though, and they hold a strategy meeting to help inspire more ideas and further progress. Yagi discovers something in Midoriya's journals that he perhaps should not have ever known. How are things going to turn out from now on...?

* * *

 **Notes:**

*Regardless of the time you wish for this to take place (I'll leave that to you), All Might maintains his powers - at least for a short-usable duration, as opposed to losing it completely. It's more fun if he can still change forms, don't ya think? ;0

*You tend to prefer the Yuuei spelling over U.A.

I know this ship hits a sore spot for a lot of people, so if this ship isn't for you or you have great disdain for it, please don't waste your time on this and read something you _will_ enjoy. No point in making yourself miserable. ^^;

Anyway, for those who are interested in continuing, thank you and I hope you enjoy~ ^_^

* * *

It was a bright day at Yuuei, with the sun shining and the sky clear as ever. All Might watched from the nearby building as his disciple was working hard on the field, running to build up stamina and leg strength. The growth that the Pillar of Justice had witnessed was more than he'd thought he'd be seeing from someone of Midoriya's physique. It had only been a little less than a year since Yagi had chosen the boy as the successor to One for All, and the results of his choice were starting to sprout from the seed he'd planted. He would visit with the boy as often as he could to discuss the events of their day and to talk about ways that the young boy could train more effectively. It almost appeared as if Young Midoriya was rushing to catch up, and All Might would always have to gently remind the boy that there was no hurry and to take it at a reasonable pace. The eagerness never failed to put a smile on Yagi's face, though, and his hope for the future was kept at a constant blaze.

They had made plans for dinner later once Midoriya's classes had ended and they would go over suitable strategies for various battle scenarios that the eager protege had planned out in his journals. It wasn't often that they were able to spend time together since this semester had started, so Yagi made sure to clear the night of anything that he could and would make sure to enjoy the time that he could get with Midoriya. In fact, it had made him reminisce about the time he was able to spend with the previous holder of One for All. Their time together was also limited… Pulling from that experience, Yagi didn't want to have Deku suffer from the same loss.

Before the budding teacher had realized it, the bell had rung to call all of the students back into class and for the teachers to get ready for the remainder of the day's classes. All Might had turned back to Deku one last time to watch the boy wipe the sweat from his brow and to take a swig of water from the bottle he'd kept on hand. The way the droplet of perspiration had slid down from his forehead and onto his cheek, Yagi couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious, which he admitted to himself was strange. Taking a deep breath to gather himself again, he'd turned around and headed down the hallway to the classroom. He would have to save it for his dinner date.

All Might had invited Midoriya over to his apartment over some take-out food, ready to discuss strategy with his student. The ring that reverberated through his apartment signalled that his student was already waiting outside of the door. With more excitement than he was expecting, Yagi jumped to his feet and headed over to the front entrance, opening the door up with a warm smile and puffing up into his regularly seen muscular form. Deku returned the smile with his own, the shining sensation that All Might had gotten from the boy almost overwhelming with innocence. It was, dare the hero say it, adorable.

In the young protege's arms was a plethora of notebooks, each varying in size and varying in the types of wear that they all had. The look in Deku's eyes was one of excitement, and All Might had to admit that he was a bit taken aback by the amount of notes that Midoriya had taken. It wasn't particularly surprising, but the thought of going through all of these notebooks by the end of the night was a little daunting. By the count that he'd taken off-hand, there were at least a dozen notebooks in those little hands, Yagi figuring that they wouldn't even be able to get through half of them before the boy had to head home. Knowing him, he'd probably go on and on if he was passionate enough about a hero and their abilities. This wouldn't detract from the quality of the time, though, and All Might was determined to make the most of every moment.

"Greetings, Young Midoriya. I see you've come quite prepared!"

"Y - Yeah! I was afraid I was going to be late, so I just grabbed all my notes so that we could look over them together! You… weren't waiting long, were you…?"

"Nonsense! You've come at an ample time, boy. Come inside and we can discuss!"

The trepidation in Midoriya's eyes seemed to fade as he returned to his smiling self and stepped into the small apartment, looking around the place and taking it in, since it was his first time there. Yagi closed the door behind him and allowed his muscular form to dissolve, chuckling a bit by Deku's wonder and following the boy into the living room area. The student had already placed the notebooks onto the coffee table and seemed to be getting comfortable, any initial tightness in his shoulders seeming to relax away.

On his way to the boy, Yagi had pulled out a couple of convenience store bentos, the both of them agreeing that nothing fancy would be necessary for the night. Over the next few hours, between bites of food and the laughs of casual conversations, All Might and Deku went over the notes that the young student had of all of the heroes he was able to take notes on, alongside their various fighting styles and their tactics. Yagi could never be too impressed by how detailed Midoriya's notes were, and he found himself learning new things alongside with being able to teach his heir.

As time ticked onward, Deku had ended up falling asleep at the table and Yagi was hard pressed to wake the boy. The day was long and his training was longer. For as long as they'd been talking, it seemed there were still more notebooks to be covered, and All Might helped himself to look at the remaining notes before he'd take Midoriya home. Picking up the notebook that was closest to him, he'd noticed the writing was in crayon and seemed to be that of a child. These must have been taken years ago! The messy writing and the childish vocabulary and spelling was endearing, and All Might's smile had widened from ear to ear at this point. Then he'd reached a section that involved him, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Suddenly, his eyes wandered over a particular line.

 _All Might is thee greatist! Wen I gwo up,_ ** _im gonna mary All Might for shore!_**

Yagi's heart stopped and the moment seemed to freeze as his mind went into overdrive to process what he had just read. Of course, he had to take into consideration that this was something that Midoriya had written before he knew what sorts of things that statement entitled. He was a child, rather he _is_ a child. Yagi tore his eyes away from the notebook and he'd looked upon Deku's peaceful sleeping face. The boy's lips curved into a smile and that pushed to warm All Might's heart all over again. The thought that someone as innocent as Midoriya had wanted to be with him was something else. Truthfully, Yagi hadn't known what that something else was yet.

Taking a deep breath to try to regather his thoughts, there were a lot of things to think about whenever he spent time with his disciple now. Such angles to Deku's thoughts… did the child still hold such feelings for All Might these days? Especially with such young dames in his class such as Uraraka, Asui, and Yaoyorozu - or if he had swung the other way, then there were fine gentlemen such as Iida, Todoroki, and Bakugou... maybe not Bakugou. [ _Author's Note: I actually ship BakuDeku, but I imagine if All Might thought about it, he wouldn't think it'd be a very good match since Bakugou is a bit...much_ ] All Might's heart had felt light at the concept of someone holding romantic feelings for him, but there was the guilt of being a teacher and a responsible adult that weighed down on him. Perhaps he would have to figure out a few things on his own as well…

Packing up the notebooks neatly and picking up Midoriya, Yagi had taken the boy out of the apartment and his muscular form took hold. Gently closing the door behind him as he'd left, he'd bound up to the rooftops, on his way to take the young Midoriya to his own bed. It only took a few minutes before he was able to bring Midoriya home and was let in by his protege's mother, placing him lightly into his own bed and sighing softly. Leaving the apartment as Midoriya's mother had thanked him profusely and constantly apologized for the trouble, All Might simply held the heroic smile he'd always worn and left with a small wave. Thoughts continued to orbit in the recesses of his mind and he knew he would have to talk to Deku about what he'd read at some point. He would have to tread carefully about it, though…

This wasn't going to be an easy task...

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thanks so much for reading! Looking forward to bringing you the next chapter~  
If you enjoy the story so far, we'd really appreciate if you left a fave/comment/follow.

See ya next time~


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since their strategy meeting and All Might had been making minimal contact with Midoriya as a result of his accidental discovery. Just seeing the boy in the same room gave the Pillar of Justice an uneasy feeling. Throughout his avoidances, though, Yagi could see the curious hurt on Deku's face and the urge to speak with the boy about his findings grew stronger. He would _have_ to talk about it at some point. Even if the idea of marrying was something he'd had when he was but a young child. A lot of children had those same ideas, right? The lack of experience that he'd had around the matter was becoming more apparent, but All Might also had the feeling that there was no one that he could turn to in this particular situation…

There was a tap on his shoulder and All Might had jumped up with a start, coughing up a bit of blood in the process and turning his head to see that Aizawa was trying to get his attention. Clearing his throat and smiling nervously, Yagi scratched the back of his head and chuckled with a slight trepidation. Had he frozen up while he was lost in thought? While it was something that happened every so often, it was embarrassing to have been caught…

"Aizawa! How can I help you this fine day?"

"Look, All Might. As the homeroom teacher of class 1-A, I've become more attuned to when they have trouble outside of classes… In particular, Midoriya Izuku's class participation has dropped in the past few days. As he seems to spend a lot of time with you, I can't help but imagine you're the source of this change or at the very least you're aware."

All Might's eyes widened ever so slightly and gave way to reveal some of his hidden emotions. Yagi cleared his throat and lifted a hand to shift the tightness of his tie, not quite knowing how to give an initial response to this inquiry. Aizawa held a blank stare, but the intent behind his eyes was enough to tell All Might that there would be hell to pay for a misstep involving the students. Aizawa gave the impression that he didn't care about them all that much, but he was very much a softie at heart.

"I… Uh… I am, Aizawa. I'm also looking into a solution. I'm well aware that the young Midoriya is growing! This is a situation that must be dealt with appropriately and I'll absolutely make sure that it is! You have my word as the Pillar of Justice!"

Eraserhead's eyes thinned suspiciously and huffed quietly before turning away and returning his focus onto the paperwork that he'd originally been working on. Writing out comments on a few students' evaluations, he spoke dismissively, though his words betraying the tone of his voice.

"I certainly hope so, _Pillar of Justice_. I haven't had to expel a student with this latest crop, but that doesn't mean that I won't if they don't pull their weight. Even in this time of peace, we can't grow complacent when dealing with the heroes of tomorrow. When you address this "solution" of yours with Midoriya, be sure that it's the correct one…"

All Might gulped and nodded his response, returning his attention to his own paperwork and looking to continue his teacherly duties. When his eyes turned to look towards Aizawa again, he wasn't expecting to see the stare of the visually-focused hero again. Alongside with the gaze of the homeroom teacher, though, he also wasn't expecting the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Along with that… remember that the students are in a sensitive time in their lives. Take Midoriya's feelings into consideration when you are around him. You're not just the hero of the public, after all."

Yagi took these words to heart, especially since he always struggled with balancing being Midoriya's teacher and being Midoriya's predecessor of One for All. Nodding his understanding alongside his thanks, Yagi gave an affirmative grunt before the two of them had continued their work. While it wasn't quite a solution, All Might had a guideline for how to approach this precarious situation. Pulling out his private phone, he'd sent a text to Deku, typing out his words with extreme care and consideration.

 ** _I apologize for not reaching out to you sooner, young Midoriya. I hope you have time after classes to speak to me. Hoping to hear from you soon. - All Might_**

As All Might waits in his assigned classroom for his disciple to arrive, he fidgets nervously, wondering what to say to the boy or what to do with the situation. He told Aizawa that he'd had a solution, but that was mostly just to allow Yagi to comfort and encourage himself. Truthfully speaking, he still hadn't the slightest clue as to what he was doing. Hopefully that wouldn't show when he finally touched base with Midoriya. How would the young boy know when discovering that his hero knew of this embarrassing secret of the past? The mystery was enough to send chills down All Might's spine.

With the chill, though, All Might began thinking about other things, thinking out scenarios and falling into a kind of day dream. Stroking his chin inquisitively, he'd wondered what it would be like if he were more earnest with Deku's _dream_. As he stroked along the idea of marrying the boy, he'd taken into consideration that Midoriya was very much a growing boy. For as long as they'd known each other, all he'd done was grow - both mentally and physically. It was clear that the training was paying off, young Midoriya's muscles forming into well toned appendages, his body carving into a proper vessel for One for All. The way they'd rippled as he'd exerted them with every movement was a subject of beauty for All Might. The matching suits that they would both be wearing to the wedding would look astonishing side by side and there would be no one who could deny that they looked quite swell together!

 _"You look quite dapper, young Midoriya! You've fit into your suit very well."_

 _"I - It's all thanks to you, All Might… Working me and training me so that I can become the perfect… vessel… for you…"_

This general admiration began to take a more sinister turn, though, as All Might pictured the following honeymoon. They would be on the beach after a vigorous run, sweat beading all over the boy's body, causing his T-shirt to cling to every crease and curvature of the defined muscles, and creating quite a lovely view. Yagi could feel a warmth push onto his cheeks as he'd imagined Deku's pert body put on full display and the sorts of things that could be done with a body like that. The invasion of these perverse thoughts snapped the teacher into reality, though, and the his sweat suddenly felt cold on his forehead. How could he possibly think about such things? And with his underaged student, no less… It was far from a proper solution for a hero such as himself, but at the same time… It was truly oh-so-tempting...

The sudden tap upon his shoulder had pulled Yagi from his thoughts and he'd noticed that Midoriya had arrived. Panicking internally and mentally putting all of these images and thoughts into the deeper cabinets of his mind, All Might cleared his throat and tried to appear as calm as he possibly could, smiling down at Deku with all of the sincerity that he could muster. The look on his student's face was one of mixed feelings - relief in some portions of his face while worry filled the rest of the spaces. It was clear that the distance that All Might had put between them over the past few days had taken its toll on the boy…

"H - Hi, All Might! I - It's been a little bit, h - hasn't it…? Is… everything alright…?"

There was a pain in Yagi's chest as he could feel the hurt in Midoriya's voice, trying to put on his most heroic smile, but only being able to muster a nervous smirk, edges of his lips shaking as he'd cleared his throat again. The guilt was gnawing at him again and his shoulder lifted to pet Midoriya on the head reassuringly, hoping that it would help with the situation. As the palm pushed against his hair, the boy nuzzled back and there was a wave of relief as All Might saw the boy's features soften, a smile coming to the disciple's face.

"All is well, young Midoriya. I apologize profusely for not meeting up with you since our last meeting. I've been busy with hero work."

A lie. Granted, it was a little one to spare Midoriya's feelings a bit, but it wasn't often that All Might did things like that. It didn't appear that Deku was biting, though, as his eyes looked into All Might's eyes with the strong trust that he'd developed wavering ever so slightly. Yagi had always been told that he was a bad liar… Perhaps it showed due to the immense crimson color on his cheeks when he spoke? Or maybe it was the insincerity of the simple statement? His eyes slowly darting around unbenounced to him? Whatever the case, he needed to fix the blunder.

"B - But alongside that… I must ask you something, my boy… Do… you remember anything from your past? That may perhaps be misconstrued to anyone who is not aware of the sort of relationship that we share? Or that you may find… embarrassing?"

Confusion came next on Deku's face as he'd looked upwards towards the ceiling and held his chin between an index and thumb finger, thinking hard about what All Might could possibly be talking about. Was it so long ago that maybe Midoriya no longer thought of such things? There was a pang in All Might's heart at the very thought of that, his prior thoughts of them getting married seeming like the peaceful life he'd always been hoping to lead one day. It was clear that he was the one that was clinging onto the idea now.

"Not that comes to mind, really… Why do you ask?"

"While you were sleeping, I'd reviewed some of the notes that you'd written when you were younger… It seems to me that you've always been the observant and intuitive type, young Midoriya. But I also discovered other more… private things… Do you… still want to marry me?"

Deku froze in place, his face becoming pale as the blood drained from it. The shock was as clear as the lasers that Aoyama so often fired from his navel that All Might was a little taken aback. It seemed the young boy was embarrassed about it? Deku's face was a bit expressionless, so All Might didn't know what to make of it exactly. The Pillar of Justice gulped as he tried to take some moisture into his throat, but it felt bone dry. Time seemed to stop for the both of them as silence enveloped the room and was only broken by their light breathing. Looking down, Midoriya was the one to shatter that barrier, looking down and causing All Might to be unable to see the boy's face as he spoke.

"I don't really want to talk about that here… My… mom is going to be late coming home tonight. She'd told me that she was meeting up with some old friends. Would you mind coming over, All Might…?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

-wiggles brows- You know what's coming. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Thank you everyone for sticking with us!  
Hope you enjoy this last chapter!

* * *

The silence between the two of them had seemed to create a wall of awkwardness as they'd made their way to the school gate, All Might's brow wet with his nervousness. Should he really have been coming home with his student who'd held such strong feelings towards him? When Midoriya has invited him over, though, he found it difficult to reject the child's offer. It was as if there was some sort of enchantment that worked upon his vocal chords and forced out a weak response. _"Absolutely! We... We can discuss this at your home…"_ Yagi had a feeling that Deku could feel the lack of conviction in the response and it seemed to have an effect on both of their moods. The way the boy had shyly held one arm in the other and looked down to hide his blush. It was clear that there were some reservations to be had about the situation, but - at the same time - there was something that had driven the boy to invite Yagi over. Their relationship was already something that they didn't discuss in public, and a layer of romance to add to that? Well, it was down right scandalous…!

As they had reached the initial destination of the gate, it was clear that neither of them were going to say anything further until they had arrived at Midoriya's. All Might's impatience began to get the best of him and he'd picked up the young boy and bounded into the sky, Midoriya having to register what had just happened while they were hanging in the air. Yagi simply looked down at the boy he held in his arms with his heroic, beaming smile while he'd descended onto a random building. The landing was graceful, Yagi making sure to land precisely so that he wouldn't end up destroying the building. Another leap, another landing. A few buildings later and before too much time had passed, All Might had arrived on the rooftop of Deku's building, the boy surprisingly used to the movement at this point and simply placing his feet down onto the concrete and nodding up at his idol in thanks.

Only a couple more minutes of silent walking before they'd arrived at the Midoriya apartment and Deku was inserting and turning his key to let the two of them in. A sigh of relief left both of their lungs as they'd entered inside, a weight seemingly lifted and the boy turned to face All Might with an innocent smile as he'd taken off his shoes at the entryway. A warm feeling permeated through the teacher's body and he found himself quite enamored with the boy's radiant smile.

"You can head into my room. I'm going to prepare some tea."

"You don't have to go th-"

Before Yagi could interject, the boy was already in the kitchen and boiling the water. Teenagers really did move at their own pace. Finding that he couldn't deny the boy his desire to accommodate his guest, the older man walked in the direction of Deku's room and let himself in, ducking under the doorway due to his stature. The room was dark. It seemed that Midoriya was the type to keep thick curtains, but one flick of the light switch fixed that. The shock that struck him as he'd basked in the aura of the room was incredible. It was surprisingly embarrassing to see so much of his paraphernalia in almost every corner of the room. Suddenly, finding the message of wanting to marry All Might in the journal wasn't so surprising. It was clear that the person that Yagi was dealing with was quite the fan. He'd known that from the moment he'd met the boy, but at the same time… Dedication like this was normally saved for the female heroes.

All Might was so focused on the sight before him that he hadn't noticed his protege come into the room, only realizing it when he'd felt arms wrap around his waist, jumping up ever so slightly with a start. Turning his head to face the boy who'd snuck up on him, All Might reached an arm back and pat Midoriya's back assuringly, looking to comfort the boy. Deku had nuzzled his face into the man's back and it was almost too adorable for the pro hero to take in. So that he could turn around to face Midoriya, he'd used his hand to keep the boy in place so that he could turn around to face him and getting on one knee so that they could see eye to eye. While Deku was quiet, All Might could feel a gentle resolve in his eyes.

"Listen, All Might… a - about the journal… you weren't… Um… I wrote that when..."

"It's alright, my boy. I understand. I know you wrote that a long time ago. It's my fault for avoiding you. It was just… a bit… shocking…. Please don't worry about it any longer."

There was a wave of relief that showed on the boy's face, his breath releasing as if it were being held. This, in turn, allowed Yagi to let go of his own worries, his features gentling ever so slightly. They could finally be around each other without it being too weird… The scent of tea had wafted into All Might's nostril and he'd taken a deep breath to take in the relaxing, herbal sensation. As if Deku could already tell what All Might was thinking, the boy had moved to pour a cup of tea for his guest. Taking the beverage graciously from the boy, he'd sipped at the cup with relief and smiled warmly at his student. Midoriya also sipped at his own cup, chuckling a little and setting it down onto his desk.

"Why don't you sit down, All Might?"

Deku patted a spot on his bed, inviting his teacher to rest. Nodding in agreement, the hero had moved over to the bed and looked down at the sheets. There was his heroic figure all over again… He'd taken care to not sit on his own face, settling in comfortable. Deku took a seat next to All Might soon after and leaned into the man's arm. Suddenly, All Might felt self conscious. This was the sort of thing that cute couples normally did, right? Lacking experience in this particular department, nervousness began to creep into the man's mind and he looked down at Deku whilst trying to hold his smile. One would think with him being a renowned hero, he'd have people dying to be with him, and he just might have, however, with his duties as the top hero; it make it difficult to find time for things like relationships - of any kind.

"Th - Thank you, Young Midoriya…"

"Anything for you, All Might. You know… since you mentioned that you saw that, the journal I mean, I couldn't help but think about the possibility… when you carried me home like that…"

It was at this moment that Yagi realized the mistake that he'd made. Perhaps carrying the boy like that wasn't the wisest of choices. At the same time, however, it - at the time - had simply felt natural. The boy was so easy to carry and felt comfortable in his arms. More and more, there was a part of All Might's mind that pushed that the boy was young and handsome and anyone would be lucky to have someone has dedicated and caring as Midoriya as a fan… a friend… a _lover_.

"Young Midoriya…"

All Might reached out to hold the boy's hand and grasped it with a gentle grip. The boy's shaking was all too apparent. The thirst that Yagi had to reassure his student soon became a need and he'd turned his body to face Midoriya, using his free hand to gently caress the boy's cheek. His fingers slid against the soft supple skin of of Deku's face and his index and thumb had taken ahold of the boy's chin, guiding it upwards so that they could look each other in the eyes. Neither of their blushing faces could be hidden anymore and All Might could not deny that Midoriya had looked absolutely adorable with the pink accentuating his freckles. Neither of them had noticed that their faces were getting steadily closer, All Might having been pulling the boy closer with each passing moment. Unable to resist any longer, Yagi's lips made their way to Midoriya's and the contact was gentle and comforting.

A warm sensation spread throughout Yagi's body and the urge to make Deku completely his own was growing stronger and stronger with each passing second. What the man hadn't expected though was the young boy's own reaction. Pushing back into the kiss passionately, Izuku had spread his lips and he'd allowed his tongue to push beyond its prison, gliding against All Might's own and the hero had spread his lips to take the lithe muscle into his mouth, suckling upon it hungrily. Any tension that had remained in the room before had dissipated and All Might had pushed his student down onto the bed, their kissing becoming a passionate reflection of what they had both wanted.

 _I guess this is happening… perhaps I should go back to my normal form? This could be a lot for him. I'm far larger than him. Though...I'm sure he'd like to do this with his "hero." Hmm..._

All Might felt obligated to drive the situation as he was, his hand resting on Deku's knee before sliding up against the boy's thigh and reaching the center, palm pushing into the clothed crotch and a growing bulge beginning to push back against the force. Midoriya had since closed his eyes and was simply reacting to everything that All Might did, squirming under the larger male's touch and allowing himself to ride every wave of pleasure that was allowed to him. Pulling away briefly, All Might looked down at the boy below him and gulped a bit, trying to find the right words to say next. Izuku looked up at him from below with crimson on his cheeks, but playfulness in his eyes.

"Is this okay...? Do you wish to continue this?"

"Of course! I… I could never say no to you, All Might… this is something I only could dream of… and… and it's actually happening~"

 _I can't believe this. I'm really going to have sex, with_ ** _All Might_ **_! I - I can't believe this!_

Yagi couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's shyness and he'd proceeded to unzip Midoriya's pants, undoing the button and allowing the bulge to tent upwards, the only thing separating Deku's rod from the hand being the thin fabric of his underwear. Teasing the boy a bit, All Might had pressed his palm into the tip and stroked it delicately, minding Midoriya's sensitivity. There was a soft whine that came out of Deku's throat and it was the cutest sound that All Might could imagine coming out of the teen. His desires grew to be even more uncontrollable, and with Deku's permission, he was finding it hard to not allow himself to simply take the boy now.

With a brisk motion, All Might had shed Deku of his bottoms and he'd flipped the boy onto his stomach, leaning forward to kiss his disciple's neck, the silky skin a welcome texture on his lips. He'd continued to lightly feather the back of the neck with soft nips, his hand settling onto Deku's well toned bottom and pressing his fingers into the pert flesh. Bringing a finger to his lips and spreading saliva onto it, he'd made sure the digit was properly coated with his slick fluid before bringing it back down to Midoriya's cheeks and gently stroking along the outside of the boy's anus.

 _Oh my god! Oh my god! It's just his finger, but All Might has really big hands. Is this really going to fi-?_

The cold sensation of the spit on his tight hole caused Deku to shiver with nervous anticipation - making him lose his train of thought - as he'd shifted his hips against the thick appendage. Noticing Midoriya's eagerness, All Might wasted no time pushing his finger into the opening, going slowly as not to hurt his student. As the entire length of the finger was entering his behind, the boy squirmed and squeaked, the foreign object inside of him causing his body to convulse. With how tight it was, Yagi had made a mental note in his head that this must have been the boy's first time. Who was he kidding, _of course_ it was. Sweet and innocent Midoriya...how could he possibly have done something like this before? He had to make his first time a good one.

After what seemed like an eternity, All Might had gotten his whole middle finger into Izuku, stopping his movements to allow the boy to get used to the sensation of having his ass filled up. Wriggling ever so slightly was enough to stroke against the boy's prostate, causing the teen to moan out with surprise and pleasure, his hips shaking from the sensation. All Might grinned as it was clear that his student was just about getting used to it, slowly starting to pump his finger in and out of the anal cavity.

"You're doing so good, my boy. I'm so proud of you."

With every pump of the finger inside of Deku's body, there was another squirm and another moan, hips pushing back harder against All Might's hand and engulfing the finger to the base whenever he had the chance. The way the boy's tongue lolled out from the stimulation was absolutely precious and the temptation of plowing the boy with his throbbing member was more than just a desire. Yagi had moved slowly so that Deku wouldn't notice the hero's free hand moving to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, his monster cock standing erect and ready to pierce into the virgin asshole. Looking at the stature of the boy, All Might had a few reservations - hoping that he wouldn't hurt the boy and that he would fit. Perhaps he really should have gone into his smaller form for this…? He was sure Deku would prefer it this way, right? These thoughts rushed through All Might's head, but his lust had gained the edge on him in the process of this and he started to withdraw his finger from Deku.

 _He - he's stopping? He can't..._

Midoriya whined with surprise and concern as he felt the finger pull out of his gaping hole and was just about to turn around to question All Might about it. He was stopped short by the feeling of something even larger pushing into him, eyes rolling up immediately as pain and pleasure intermingled and created a shockwave through his entire body, muscles tightening to brace for what Midoriya was assuming to come next. Yagi's grunt was gruff and deep as he'd gotten the tip into the boy and - inch by inch - he had pushed into the previously virgin opening. It had genuinely surprised him that the young boy's hole was stretching as wide as the girth of his cock, the tightness a sign that the boy's hole had yet to be completely expanded.

"Ugh.. shit… you're so tight…"

 _The way this is going, I just might break this kid._

At this point, Deku's moans had grown in volume, muffled by his face being pushed into the sheets. The boy's body was shaking all over and the hole that Yagi was occupying was continuously convulsing, increasing the man's pleasure even moreso. Once All Might had fit himself into Deku's body, he'd completely stopped moving, letting the anal opening adjust to the new size that was filling it to the brim. Being careful with his next move, Yagi had leaned forwards to reach under his student, gently lifting him up so that his face wasn't completely obscured by the bed to allow him to breathe.

Seeing that Deku's dick was at full mast, however, All Might reached around with his other hand as well and wrapped his index and thumb carefully around _Little Deku_ and began stroking it, adding another layer of pleasure to Izuku's sensations and causing the boy to cry out, moaning as animals in heat tend to and causing him to arch his back, leaning into the strong hero that had sunk into his asshole. Using the hand that picked up Midoriya to now support him, All Might began to pump himself into the anus, a slow tempo to get started. Every thrust led to the tip of his dick pushing hard against Deku's happy button and causing another squeal of pleasure.

"Ah - ahh, All Miiiight, _oooh_ it feels so - ah - amazing - it feels so ah~ please don't stop!"

 _Look at him, he loves this... At this rate, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer. Dammit, I'm sick… but I can't help it, I want to see the look on his face when he cums… my sweet innocent Midoriya..._

With every little noise that left Deku's mouth and every twitch of his body, All Might was increasing the rhythm of his cock plunges, working in tandem with Midoriya's adjusting body and fucking the boy into a stupor that Yagi had never expected to see from someone as intelligent and adaptive as his protege. It was truly unexpected, but extremely erotic all the same. With the tightness and and the sensations that were spreading throughout Yagi's own body, his balls began to contract, signalling his coming orgasm. His thrusts grew more violent and his stroking of Deku's dick matched in beat, the young boy leaning hard against All Might for support as they both moaned and groaned - signalling their lust for one another, the intense climax coming faster than either of them could have anticipated.

"Young Midoriya, I'm gonna -"

"Ah - All Might, I'm - I'm cumming!"

Just as Izuku screamed that out with no minding to the level of volume, All Might flooded Deku's body with his jism, the jet of sperm filling up the hole and gushing out of the tight opening as All Might's dick convulsed inside of the boy, the teen's own dick orgasming a stream of cum that coated his bed. With every shot that All Might released, Deku's followed up, eventually leading to a puddle below them that mixed into a combination of their juices.

By the time both of them had finished, cocks dribbling with the remainder of their lust, Deku had collapsed back against his idol, having been knocked out from the overstimulation. All Might was breathing heavily as well, steam leaving his body as he shrank into his normal form and his dick flopping out of the cheeks as is shrunk as well. He held the boy gently in his arms, wrapping around him and kissing his forehead tenderly as he whispered into his lover's ear.

"I would gladly have you as my lifetime partner, my sweet boy… You mean the world to me."

 _I love you._

* * *

 **Notes:**

There it is, the end! Looking forward to doing more with this ship in the future! :D  
If you enjoyed this story, be sure to let us know what you think! :3 See you next time. ^_^


End file.
